


Crushed

by holstsmuse (lalahss)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem), Odin is particularly guilty, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Revelations Spoilers, Voyeurism, not beta read!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/holstsmuse
Summary: A year on from the events of Revelations, Leo takes an interest in Sakura after he catches her with an interesting book, rekindling his feelings for her from the war, but after a brutal revelation Leo goes to Hoshido for a break from the courtship at Nohr.Enter Takumi, who Leo hasn't seen since the war and suddenly struggles with new feelings over.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi, Marx | Xander/Sakura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Wow lockdown's still making me pent-up so here's a fic with a pairing from Fates who I love! (does anyone still read Fates fanfics)
> 
> also I should add the tags on this fic are not in linear order so! it'll make sense later :)

The library of Nohr was formidable in its sheer magnitude, a tall building of thousands of tomes and study rooms, and Leo was quite proud of it. He’d commissioned it after the war, and it was open to both Hoshidans and Nohrians to study and better themselves in the pursuit of rebuilding their nations. Of course, the library was so vast that even the librarians got confused about where certain tomes were, but Leo knew every inch of the place and took to studying in the oft-unseen areas of the library. There were study rooms, but he preferred to be amongst the smell of the books, warm and dusty.

One day, he was reading a tome on dragons when he noticed a flash of pink across his vision. He frowned, putting down the tome, and he stood up, wondering if it was Sakura. Sakura, the kind Hoshidan princess who had saved his life too many times to mention, was elusive in the best of times, and part of him wanted to see her, talk to her, make sure she was doing alright. Book forgotten, he started to trail her to see where she was going.

She knew the library well, he realised, as she weaved between shelves to get to a section on Nohrian fashion. Leo frowned, wanting to get closer to her, when he noticed the book she pulled out of the bookshelf. 

“Nohrian Lingerie Throughout History,” the title read. He felt his face flush, and he quickly darted behind a shelf as Sakura walked out. An internal struggle started within him– to talk to her, pretending he didn’t see the book, or to quickly run? 

The decision was made for him as Sakura rounded the corner, and jumped. “P-Prince Leo!”

“Ah, Princess Sakura, I thought I asked you not to call me that.” Leo gave her a warm smile, and made sure his eyes stayed on her eyes and not her book. “What brings you to the library?”

“A personal project.” She put the book behind her, and blushed as she continued. “It’s a secret, so I’d rather you didn’t mention you saw me here, okay?”

“Of course,” Leo reassured her. “Please don’t worry, I wouldn’t dream of it, anyway.” He smiled, and Sakura gave him a thankful look.

“Thanks… I need to go, but are you staying at Castle Krakenburg?”

“Yes, that is where I’m staying as Xander makes his legislative decisions.”

“Good, I might see you around the place then!” Sakura smiled, and Leo reflexively smiled back even as his mind wondered why he hadn’t seen her. Perhaps him being between the library and his bedroom was hindering his social life…

“If I see you, I shall make time to talk to you properly.” He bowed, and Sakura went even redder.

“See you later Prince Leo!” She curtsied, and ran off.

“You can call me Le– oh, she’s gone.” He looked at the section he was in, and laughed when he realised he was in the Nohrian cooking section. At least it wasn’t too out of character for him… His mind then strayed to what she was doing with a book on Nohrian lingerie, and his face flushed as his mind ruminated on possibilities. Either Oboro had asked her to get the book for her, or she was… making a foray into sewing? He couldn’t picture the sweet Hoshidan princess dressed in lace and silk, and he cast it from his mind as he meandered back to his book. What Princess Sakura did in her free time was of no concern to him.

However the next few days proved that it was at least of a considerable concern to him. He attended dinner in the dining hall, to the surprise of his retainers, and he caught sight of Elise and Sakura talking in the corner of the room animatedly as he ate his mashed potatoes and gravy.

“Milord! What brings you to the dining hall and out of your tomes?” Odin raised an eyebrow at him, and Leo sighed.

“Making sure… Elise doesn’t get into trouble.” At least he’d have an excuse for making sure Sakura was okay. The poor princess didn’t deserve Elise pressuring her into… lingerie sewing? He realised how idiotic he was being, and turned back to Odin. “Just a hunch, and all that.”

“Hmm.” Niles gave him a curious look, and then scooped a mouthful of potatoes into his mouth. Odin nodded, satisfied with his explanation, and went back to his food.

Leo kept sneaking glances over at Sakura, and once she and Elise had left the dining hall, he finally focused on his food, much to the amusement of Niles and Odin. Soon, he took his leave, and made his way back to his study. 

The next few days consisted of him looking over the dining hall at the two, but it was one day when Xander went up to the two, and asked Sakura if he could talk with her in his study. She’d blushed, nodded, and, looking very nervous, walked with him out of the dining hall. Leo felt a strange knot in his stomach, and wondered why he was letting the situation get to him so much.

He left the dining hall shortly after, his intentions feeling rather transparent, and he went to his room to ruminate. He wanted to remain above board with his actions, but he wondered if Sakura still had the book with her. He spent a few minutes debating whether or not to go and look in her room, but the knot in his stomach won out over his moral code. Wanting some peace of mind, he quickly made his way to Elise’s room, only to find it looked like none of Sakura’s things were in the room. However, a sewing machine sat in the corner, making Leo’s stomach feel like it was full of acid. 

He quickly looked around the guest rooms, and when he finally found Sakura’s room, he felt his heart start to beat faster as he looked around her meticulously tidy room. His eyes fell upon that book, and he walked closer, wondering if he was seeing things, until he picked up the book and noticed the bookmarks in it. Oh, goodness…

He flipped to the first marker. A modest silk nightgown. It was pretty, and he pictured it on her. She would look like a beautiful Nohrian lady, with the silk creating a contrast with her hair and skin. The next marker was less chaste however, a lace bodysuit with a low neck. Leo felt his face burn as he thought about how a lace swatch would even _look_ next to her, and he went to the next one, a bra-and-panty combination. This one was made of both silk and lace, and it looked… elaborate. The silk covered the… important bits… and the lace looked beautiful and detailed. The final marker was the one that left a tent in his pants, as he saw a panty, garter, and stockings combination. The stockings were silk, the garters minimal, and the panties barely covering… anything. His heart quickened, his mind unable to stop the image from entering his mind, and he curled his hands into fists as he put the book down, trying not to imagine her tiny body in such an arousing outfit.

He quickly moved back to his room, and groaned as he locked the door, trying to put the pieces together. She was giggling with Elise a lot, who had a sewing machine. Xander wished to speak to her, making her embarrassed. She asked Leo not to mention the book to anyone else. Camilla was out of the picture, thank goodness, but the whole thing felt terrifying.

The only conclusion he could draw was that Xander was trying to court Sakura, and Sakura was working with Elise to make sure Xander would definitely stay into her. The thought made him feel heavy for some reason, but he focused on the bright side. Xander was an entirely suitable match, and that would be a sensible choice for her, as a Hoshidan Princess.

Sleep did not come easily, but he eventually fell asleep that night, feeling conflicted and aroused by the images his mind conjured up, and woke up tired and grumpy.

“Good morning Leo!” Odin said cheerfully as Leo sat in front of him for breakfast.

“Coffee?” Niles asked, handing him a mug. Leo took it, and chugged the mug down before Niles could even comment on his eagerness.

“Thanks.” Leo knew he must’ve looked a mess, but he slouched over the table as he picked at his eggs.

“You look like you didn’t sleep well last night,” Niles commented, eyeing the moody prince. “Want to do some training?”

“I ought to,” Leo said grumpily, not wanting to do anything. “Stupid brain wouldn’t quieten down so I could sleep.”

“Is it your research on dragons keeping you up at night?” Odin asked curiously.

“Something else.” He saw Xander enter the dining hall, and immediately sighed.

“Sakura.” Niles looked at him pointedly, and Leo was too tired to even blush.

“What about her.” He put an egg in his mouth, and Niles sighed.

“Just talk to her.” Niles got up, his breakfast already done, and he added, “What’s the worst thing she’ll do? Say she doesn’t want you to court her?”

“No, actually. It could be worse.” Leo sighed, and tiredly waved at Niles as he left. “Odin, can you do something for me?”

“Whatever you need, your highness!” Odin sat up straight in his chair and smiled. “What evil souls must I banish to the depths of Hades?”

“Actually, can you eavesdrop on Sakura and Elise today? I am especially curious about any mentions of,” he dropped his voice, “lingerie, and Xander.”

Odin nodded, interested in this information. “I shall do my very best!”

“Thank you Odin.” Odin left the table quickly, and Leo knew he should talk to Xander. He picked up his plate, and moved to the table where Xander was sitting with Peri and Laslow. “Xander, a word?”

“Good morning Leo, and of course. Here, or in my study?” Xander gave him a good-natured smile, but Peri gave him a dark look while Laslow yawned over his mug of coffee.

“Your study, if that would be alright, but don’t rush to finish your food.” The four of them ate in silence, Laslow occasionally asking Peri if he could have one of her eggs, but soon Leo and Xander were on their way to his study. As Xander shut the door, Leo sniffed the air. What _had_ happened in here?

“I see you’re looking rather unwell, Leo.” Xander gave him a concerned look as he sat down in a chair, Leo sitting across from him. “Tell me, what is on your mind?”

“Are you courting Sakura?” He asked bluntly, feeling his exhaustion hanging over every word.

“Ah, you’ve noticed.” Xander smiled, and Leo felt a wave of bile inside himself. “I have been attempting to, as she caught my attention on the battlefield during the war. We’d worked through her confidence between battles, and I was impressed with her fortitude when we came up against Anankos.”

“Right.” Leo tried not to clench his fists, beat his brother up, or launch himself out the very high-up window. “And how has she responded to this?”

“She was quite embarrassed at first, but last night we had a heart-to-heart, and I think we might have a future together.” Xander picked up on his discomfort, and frowned. “Were you thinking of courting her?”

“I don’t know.” Leo sighed, and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know anymore. It’s stupid, because she’s been occupying my thoughts, and I don’t know how I even feel about her.”

Xander looked conflicted between trying to comfort him, and remind him that he had already started courting her. “Have you considered talking to her?”

“And tell her what? Sorry, I saw you carrying a book on lingerie _once,_ and now I can’t stop thinking about you in a romantic way?” Xander’s eyebrows raised, and Leo immediately realised he’d made a mistake. “Never mind.”

“Ah.” Xander’s cheeks had a polite pinkness across them, and he nodded. “So it’s infatuation.”

Leo thought back to when he was talking about strategy with Sakura between battles, fighting alongside her in battle, and wanting to protect her at all costs. Was that him crushing on her, or was that book the catalyst for his feelings? “Perhaps.”

“Have you tried perhaps going on a walk? Taking a trip somewhere? Speaking to Camilla about this?” 

No way was he talking to Camilla about this. “I might take a trip, just to clear my head.”

“That’s a good plan.” Xander nodded, and Leo sighed, not wanting to leave.

“I might stay for a bit, just to help you with a bit more work before I leave.” Xander nodded again, and Leo stood up. “Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble for me. I know it’s a bit awkward, but we can get through this.” Xander stood up and opened the door, and Leo nodded as he left. As soon as the door shut though, he felt a wave of heaviness settle over him. She didn’t like him like that. Of course Xander would get the only girl he’d ever taken more than a passing interest in who he wasn’t related to. He almost wished Corrin was there, just to talk with him, but of course Corrin was busy setting up Valla and banging– sorry, courting– Charlotte, one of the best Nohrian fighter. Azura was missing somewhere, and he’d rather cut off his own head than talk to Camilla, so he decided to go to Hoshido. Finding himself with nothing to do, he walked to his room, feeling rather depressed.

The day passed, and soon it was night. Leo got his meals delivered to his room, and wallowed in whatever it was he was feeling, until he got a rather sharp knock at his door. He grumpily stomped over to the door, but when he opened it with a scowl, Odin was on the other side, beaming.

“Come in,” Leo said with a frown. Odin calmed himself, sitting at Leo’s desk as Leo sat on his bed. There was a silence between them, until Odin spoke.

“Well Leo, I got some interesting information.” He was cautious as he spoke, knowing Leo was in a bad mood, and Leo nodded, wondering what could possibly be the cause of this _interesting information_. “Sakura is being courted slowly by Xander, but she’s… clearly read some romance novels, and is hungering for a relationship of the passionate sort!” He blushed, and Leo gestured for him to continue, suddenly intrigued. “She wants him to kiss her, to hold her,” Odin recounted as Leo bit his lip to avoid the pain welling up inside himself, “and to invite her to his quarters. She has a plan for tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to see it!”

“Well.” Leo was quiet, pondering what he’d just heard. Sakura wanted to be romanced, and he sighed as he thought of his brother. He could be romantic if he truly wanted to be, but Leo sighed as he realised that Sakura was set on Xander. Of course, if she asked him not to mention the book, it would have been unlikely it was intended for him. That being said, she’d also hidden the book from his view, but… oh well. “I would be alright to come, just to make sure I can have confirmation about what’s happening.”

Odin gave Leo a look, and Leo sighed as Odin frowned. “If you’re pining after Sakura, and she was to kiss Xander, would that not make your heart hurt?”

“I will be taking a trip soon enough, to get away from this situation,” Leo said coldly. “And I wish to make sure Xander is treating her well.”

“You’re only going to hurt yourself if you’re expecting them to not be in love,” Odin said sadly. “Sakura didn’t mention you once.”

“Right.” Leo sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m already heartbroken, how much worse could it get?”

Very, Leo discovered as Odin and him sat above a vent in Xander’s room, which Odin had taken out so that they could have a better view. Leo told himself that things couldn’t have been so bad, but as Xander stripped down to his smallclothes for bed, he felt a sinking feeling inside himself. If it wasn’t his masochistic tendencies that would cause him grief, it would be having to see his well-endowed brother once again being better than him at something.

A small knock sounded on the door, and Xander’s face blushed as he walked towards the door. Leo could hear the door open, and then he could hear Xander groan as he shut the door. Could it be… did Sakura not show up?

“My dear… you shouldn’t come to my room wearing so little…” Oh for fuck’s sake, Leo thought, well aware he had put himself in this situation. The silk nightgown was right out, but had she gone for the bodysuit?

“I-I wanted to surprise you,” Sakura said gently, her stutter betraying her fear. It had gotten so much better after the war, so to hear it sent a sharp pain through Leo’s soul. “D-Do you like it?”

“Yes.” His brother’s voice was deep, and he was glad he couldn’t see what was happening, until he groaned again and Sakura gasped. “It’s almost as soft as your hair…”

Odin gave him a look, and Leo knew he must’ve looked horrified in comparison to Odin’s smile. “You can feel more of it…” Odin reined in his excitement at the two finally getting together, and Leo crossed his arms, defensive.

“I most certainly will. Would you like to move to the bed?” Odin mouthed something at him, but Leo watched intently, the bed the one thing he could see. Xander walked over first, his hand in Sakura’s and erection at full mast, and then Sakura…

Sakura looked downright sexy. She was wearing the bra-and-panties set, and from behind he could see the panties disappear into her cheeks. No wonder Xander was so stiff… Leo wished she was wearing it for him, shy and desperate to be touched, wanting only him.

“Do you wish to go, Leo?” Odin whispered to him, and Leo felt his mouth dry as he saw Xander’s hands capture her body in an embrace, albeit a slightly awkward one. Soon, he lined his face up with hers, and they kissed, leaving Leo feeling dirty. He should go.

It was only as Xander’s hands strayed to her beautiful, soft cheeks that he nodded. “Let’s.”

The journey back to his room was a somber one. Odin had his hand on Leo’s back, and Leo felt as if his heart had been torn into pieces. What _was_ the point of anything, he wondered, if Xander was always going to get it first?

With that thought in mind, he let Odin put him to bed, his retainer clearly worried about him.

“Leo, if you were to go traveling, would you want Niles and I to accompany you?” Odin looked concerned as Leo turned towards the wall, hiding his face.

“I don’t know.” He felt tears prickle at his eyes, and he bit his lip. “I… will inform you.”

If Odin knew he was almost crying, he didn’t let on. “Sleep well, Leo.”

“Good night Odin.” As soon as Odin had left and the door shut, he let himself cry. Why did he put himself through all of this? What was the point?

The next morning, he packed himself a bag, wondering where he should go. Hoshido would remind him of Sakura, but Valla would be far too awkward. Destination set in mind, he got on his horse, and headed towards Hoshido.

The journey was an easy one, and after a day he’d made it to the capital. A guard who’d recognised him quickly guided him towards the palace, and soon he was greeted by Ryoma and his retainers.

“Good day, King Ryoma,” he said with a smile, dismounting his horse. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing excellently, thank you.” He smiled back, and turned to Kagero, who was next to him. “Kagero, move Lord Leo’s horse to the stables, and Saizo, move his bags to the guest room next to Takumi’s room.” He turned back to Leo as the ninjas set about moving his equipment, and smiled warmly. “Is there any reason for your visit?”

“A change of scenery,” he said honestly. “Xander is courting Sakura, and it’s been… claustrophobic to say the least.”

“Ha!” Ryoma laughed, and he came over to Leo, giving him a pat on the arm. “When Hinoka began to court Camilla, it was much the same.” Leo nodded, understandingly. “In any case, Takumi and I are here for you if you need anything, and we fully understand if you ever need to come here for a break.”

“Thank you, King Ryoma.”

“Please, call me Ryoma.” He began to walk over to the archery grounds, and Leo quickly caught up with him, walking in step as Ryoma pointed out each part of the castle. “The hot springs are in there, as well as a sauna. We have the stables over there, and a garden out here.” Leo nodded, trying to keep up with it all. “And here’s the archery range.”

Leo immediately spied Takumi, with his long hair and big hair ribbon, shooting arrows into a target. He seemed to hear Ryoma as he turned around, and seemed to pause as he saw Leo, only nodding once he’d looked him up and down.

“Good day, Takumi.” Takumi, he’d been close with during the war. Not only was it because Takumi scared him a little bit with his cool demeanor, but it was also because it seemed to have Sakura more at ease whenever he was around. Somehow, the two had become friends, but they’d fallen out of touch as their duties took over their lives immediately after the war. Even now, a year after their final battle, it was still hard to stay in touch.

He wished he had though. Takumi had become stronger, clearly, even after their final battle where he’d looked as if he was about to rip his sniper garb to shreds with his biceps. He’d always been the strong one, Leo noted, and now he was more so, physically and temperamentally, if him not acting snarkily was anything to go by.

“Leo. It’s good to see you.” Archery ignored, he came over with a small smile. “It took you this long to make a visit?”

“Yes, and I’m very sorry about that.” Takumi was covered in a sheen of sweat, and he smiled as the sun beat down on them. Somehow, it made Takumi look luminescent, not that he’d ever admit that to anyone.

“Don’t worry, I should be apologising too.” He turned to Ryoma, and asked, “Would it be alright if I could steal Leo for a second?”

“It would be more than alright,” Ryoma said with a smile. “I have to get back to my paperwork, so that works nicely.” 

As the two waved goodbye to Ryoma, Takumi soon asked Leo, “So, what brings you here?”

“A courtship back home, as it was getting far too awkward to stay there.” He sighed, and Takumi patted his back.

“Has Niles finally asked Selena on a date?” Leo shook his head, and Takumi frowned. “Darn. I don’t know who else could be itching with sexual tension.”

“Well.” Leo frowned, and he turned to Takumi, trying not to picture Sakura. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“That’s fine.” Takumi smiled, and gently teased him, “Elise sure is growing up fast… you reckon I could court her too?”

Leo looked past Takumi’s assumption, and laughed. “Keep your hands off my baby sister.”

“She’s not a baby anymore… she’s shot up half a foot, if Camilla’s recount is anything to go by!” Takumi laughed, and Leo snorted rather ungracefully, happy for Takumi’s company. He wasn’t even sure if Takumi was in Hoshido, but it was nice to come and find him, nonetheless. “In any case, I’m more concerned for Sakura’s sake, with someone as… Elise-ish as Elise.”

“I’m sure they’re just fine.” Leo looked over at the garden, and Takumi smiled as he saw where Leo’s eyes had gone.

“Do you want to smell the flowers, or just sit down and reminisce about old times?”

“Both.” Leo smiled as they walked over, thankful for Takumi being in this place, at this time. They sat down next to some interesting looking white flowers, and he took a whiff, feeling comforted as he did so. “That’s nice…”

“They are, at this time of year.” Takumi leaned over to sniff the same flower, and Leo noticed how pretty his cheekbones were as he inhaled. Takumi however sneezed, and Leo chuckled as Takumi tried to straighten himself up. “Sorry, think a bit of pollen got up my nose.”

“That’s fine,” Leo said with a smile. His whole face was quite pretty, now that he thought about it, and the thought made him blush. “I wish we could grow flowers like this in Nohr, but there’s not nearly enough sun.”

“That’s fair, have you ever thought about a greenhouse?” Leo mentally put greenhouse on the list of things to build once he got home, and Takumi smiled. “We have one for Nohrian plants that Azama set up, which we’ve all been appreciating.”

“That sounds interesting,” Leo said with a smile. “I would love to see it sometime soon, if you’d be alright going with me.”

“Why would I not?” Takumi smiled at him, and Leo marveled at the way the sun caught his eyelashes. “You’re back, so of course I’m going to show you everything you’ve missed!”

Leo smiled, thankful for Takumi’s patience. He was thankful for a lot involving Takumi, he realised, as he spoke. “You’re very kind.”

“Heh.” He scooted himself closer to Leo, and Leo realised just how close they were as he felt Takumi’s breath brush against his lip. Part of him felt like staying there, looking into his soft brown eyes, the other part wished he could lean forwards and capture his lips in a kiss. He wasn’t sure where the other part had come from, but Takumi had become more attractive since the war ended. Maybe it was that he was no longer stressed, or that he wasn’t so hateful… who knew?

He kept looking into his eyes for what felt like a long time, and he readjusted his body so that he could keep doing so, making his lips inadvertently brush against Takumi’s for a second. Takumi’s pupils dilated, and Leo blushed as he felt his heart quicken its pace. Had he somehow developed a crush on Takumi over the years he hadn’t seen him? His heartbreak with Sakura was nearly forgotten as he looked at those eyes, those beautiful eyes, and he knew he wanted to kiss him. He gently touched the tip of his nose to his, and a smile came onto his face as Leo felt Takumi’s breath become warmer on his lips.

Suddenly, Leo heard a buzzing in his ear, and as he turned around to see what the cause of the buzzing was, he felt a sharp pain on his temple, and saw a wasp flying away from his head. “Ouch.”

“What’s wrong?” Takumi was on Leo in an instant, and Leo pointed to his temple. “Yup, you got stung by a wasp.”

“Blow,” Leo said, annoyed. “Why did it do that?”

“Probably thought you were a flower.” Takumi smiled at him, and Leo felt a smile work its way onto his face even as his face throbbed.

“Takumi, wasps don’t sting flowers…”

It was a moot point anyway, as Takumi took Leo to see Azama. The monk gave him a curious look, and after using his staff, Leo’s sting was gone. After that, Leo insisted the two of them stay indoors, and they spent the rest of the day catching up on each other’s lives. However, Leo could sense something between them, as he felt Takumi’s eyes on him when he drank some water, and he knew he was looking whenever Takumi wasn’t. It felt like a delicate dance, except they both knew the other liked them, and they were waiting for… something.

They asked for dinner in his room, and Takumi’s room was as sparse as Leo expected. Minus the armour and weapons, there wasn’t much inside it. It definitely was different to the ornate quasi-study Leo had going on in Nohr, but it was endearing in its own way.

The most forward thing at dinner was when Takumi fed Leo some of his honey walnut shrimp. Leo had finished all of his, and Takumi, not particularly concerned about eating all of his food, asked Leo to open his mouth. Once Leo had opened it, Takumi got closer to his face as he picked up the shrimp with his chopsticks and fed it into Leo’s mouth. They looked into each other’s eyes all the while, and Leo found it strangely exciting to be fed by Takumi. Quickly after, Takumi turned to his own food and seemed to eat his noodles as fast as possible for a reason Leo was unaware of. Once Leo had finished his, and Takumi regaled him of stories about the retainers around the castle, he noticed that it had become dark quickly outside.

“Does night fall so quickly here?” Leo asked, frowning.

“Sometimes when you’re talking, the time slips away and the sunset is quite short.” Takumi picked up his bowls, and smiled at him. “I’ll take you out to a good spot to view the sunset tomorrow, and you’ll see how nice it can be.”

“Thank you,” Leo said, with a smile. “I might go to bed in that case, if that’s fine with you.”

“Well, why wouldn’t it?” Takumi put them in a pile on a small table, and sighed. “I’ll clear those tomorrow. I’ll come and wake you if you aren’t already awake for breakfast.”

“Thank you.” Leo went over to Takumi, but as soon as Takumi turned to him, he felt a wave of nervousness. He was planning on giving him a hug, but his lips looked so soft from the noodles and shrimp that he wanted to kiss him. His heart beat faster, and he opted to gently take Takumi’s hands instead, feeling his brain melting to mush as he squeezed them. “Sleep well, Takumi.”

“I will, and you sleep well too, okay?” They kept holding each other’s hands, neither one wanting to let go. They stood there, feeling awkward, until Leo decided to take the initiative, lifting up one hand to kiss it, then letting go of both.

“Good night Takumi,” he said softly as he left, and he barely heard Takumi’s gentle response as he shut the door. Going into his room, he saw his futon made, and bag next to it. Phew. What _was_ going on?

His heart still ached with thoughts of Sakura, but his heart also felt full with thoughts of Takumi. It was good to move on, he reckoned, but it was also good to acknowledge that he’d had a small infatuation with his sister, and was now having another infatuation. He had to make sure he wasn’t stringing Takumi along, hoping to fix the hole in his heart, but he wanted to kiss him.

Unlike the previous nights, he was able to sleep the minute his head hit his soft pillows, but his sleep was filled with dreams of helplessness and fear. He woke up rested, but conflicted, as a rosy sunrise streamed through his window, wondering what to do now.

He dressed, and got ready for the day ahead, wondering when breakfast would be. Takumi did say he’d knock, but it felt odd not knowing exactly when things happened in this new place. That being said, he was trying to calm himself at the thought of seeing Takumi again, feeling an odd kind of excitement that wasn’t viscerally so, but was underlying. Would they have their faces close to each other again today? Would Takumi feed him again?

His mind went back to when he kissed his hand, and he blushed as he remembered how Takumi’s hand felt on his lips. Without the rush of being around him, Leo could think.

His knuckles felt rough to his lips, but Leo wished he could’ve kissed them for longer. His whole hand wasn’t the softest, but it was warm, and it was comforting. The previous day had moved too fast, his brain still fresh from the sight of Xander and Sakura (his heart ached at the memory), but now he could think, and take stock of what had happened. The kisses, the sting, the flowers…

He remembered one time in Lilith’s realm when Takumi had come to his tent one night, unable to sleep. Leo had lain with him on his small cot until his breathing was normal, but what stuck out to him was how Takumi had curled up into him before falling asleep. He assumed it was because of the bitterness of war, but he thought back on it with a frown. What if it was another, more selfish reason? 

He shook the thought out of his head. During the war, he was more concerned about besting others as opposed to being their friends. How times had changed.

He reminisced for a while, until a knock on his door brought him back to reality. “Hello?”

“It’s me, Takumi.” He opened the door without thinking, and smiled when his fell on Leo. Was it just him, he thought, or did Takumi somehow get even more attractive overnight? He knew it was likely his brain finally piecing together that Takumi had grown into a strong young man since the war ended, but it was still a surprise.

He grinned wryly as he said, “Breakfast, I would assume?”

“You’d assume correctly.” Takumi’s hair was less poofy today, Leo noticed, and he’d tied his hair ribbon into a bow. It was adorable, reminiscent of the way Sakura did Elise’s bows (Don’t think about her, he thought to himself), and he wondered whether Takumi had done it on purpose. To mention it or not?

“Your hair looks good today.” Was that a thing friends said to each other? Elise said it all the time, but he was not Elise. Takumi laughed, and Leo at least felt slightly better about the whole thing.

“Thank you, I took extra care with it today.” What did that imply, Leo thought to himself, and what does it mean?

“It looks really smooth to the touch, how did you get it like that?” Small talking about hair. Goodness.

“A lotion Azama has been developing, although it’s the first time I tried it.” He came into the room, and Leo got up, ready to leave. “Huh. Your room’s quite empty.”

He hadn’t brought the half of his books with him, opting for a few, and he nodded. “Didn’t bring much.”

“Fair.” Takumi held open the door, and as Leo passed through, the two of them locked eyes. Takumi’s eyes seemed even more deep than they did the previous day, Leo noticed, but all too soon they had to part as Takumi shut the door behind him.

They walked together in a comfortable silence, each sneaking glances at the other. Just before they got into the dining room, Leo slyly looked over at Takumi only to notice his eyes on his chest. He looked down, saw nothing of much interest, and looked back at Takumi, to find him blushing.

“Sorry, thought I saw something on your shirt.” Leo had decided to wear a white dress top and tight fencing pants today, a fashion move Odin dubbed the ‘Virion’ whenever he did it, and Leo smiled, wondering if that was the only reason.

“I know it’s not my usual outfit, but I often wear it when I’m wanting to relax.” Not to mention it accentuated certain features that oftentimes would be hidden under his clothes, like his strong shoulders and shaped legs. Oh, and the one in-between. That wasn’t the intention of wearing the outfit though, he reminded himself.

“It looks good on you.” Takumi went slightly pink, and Leo smiled as they entered the dining hall of the palace. It was a lot lighter than the one in Nohr, but he appreciated the peaceful atmosphere nonetheless. “Ah, pancakes.”

“Delicious,” Leo replied, seeing the fluffy pancakes. “Do you have maple syrup?”

“We have… berries and cream?”

“That’s alright.” Leo smiled, remembering the Hoshidan cooking during the war. He remembered showing Takumi and Sakura maple syrup for the first time, and Sakura’s eyes bugging out of her head as she tasted it (wait, don’t think about her) and Takumi smiling as he tasted the flavour combination.

“I can order some in if you want some for another day,” Takumi said, walking over to grab a plate and put some berries and cream on it. 

Leo followed suit, responding, “Please don’t worry, I do like berries and cream.” Food on their plates, they soon sat down at their own table, with the only other table being occupied by Oboro and Kagero, who seemed preoccupied with their own discussion.

“How was your sleep?” Takumi asked, putting a forkful of pancakes and cream into his mouth.

“Good, how was yours?” Leo noticed a little bit of cream get stuck on Takumi’s lip, and as Takumi licked it off Leo felt a tingle go down his spine.

“Restful.” He looked at Leo thoughtfully, and gave him a small smile. “Did you know you talk in your sleep?”

“What?” Leo frowned, putting another forkful into his mouth. “How did you learn about this?”

“You must’ve fallen asleep quickly, because I could hear you talking to Odin?” Takumi smirked, and Leo felt a wave of embarrassment.

“What was I saying?”

“All I picked up was, ‘Odin, why is the hmmperfffnker drrrrr, big Niles wwwwww, Odin grrrrnh, pah.’” He gave Leo a curious look, and Leo felt a laugh bubble up inside him. “It was very funny to listen to.”

“I must’ve been tired… Nobody’s ever told me I sleep talk before.” Leo sighed, hoping he wouldn’t continue to do such embarrassing things. “Goodness.”

“It’s good to know you rested well though,” Takumi said warmly. “So long as you’re getting enough space here, that’s what’s important.”

“Thank you Takumi.” Leo smiled at him with as much love as he could express in a look, and judging by Takumi lowering his head slightly, he could tell.

They liked each other, why be subtle?

They were quiet as they finished their meals, and as they walked out into the outdoors, Takumi looked as if he was about to say something, but not saying anything as they went across the garden to where some pretty purple flowers were. After a few minutes of silence, Leo knew he had to do something.

“Tell me what’s on your mind.” Leo took Takumi’s hand, and felt his heart race. “Please.”

Takumi looked at him, then down to his lips, and back up to his eyes. “Leo…”

Leo put up his hand instinctively to wipe his lips, but Takumi took it with his free hand. A few seconds passed where Leo felt as if his heart was going to explode out of his chest, but he took a deep breath and said the words he’d been holding back. “I like you Takumi, and I think it’s only gotten stronger as I’ve been here with you.”

“Leo…” Takumi repeated, giving him a look of surprise as he paused, leaving Leo’s heart feeling as if it was going to tear out of his chest. He inhaled, exhaled, and then inhaled deeply as he clasped Leo’s hands. “I’d hoped so. I know in Corrin’s army you were too busy strategising to want anyone, and I was too busy picking fights with people to think about anyone, but when you came to the palace, I hoped you’d want to… you know…”

“I want to.” Leo nodded, and Takumi blushed a deep red.

“I should clarify what I mean by that…” He smiled, and leaned in closer to Leo. “Would you want to be courted by me?”

“I wouldn’t mind courting you too.” Leo leaned in even closer, and Takumi’s cheeks radiated heat against his. “So… yes.”

“Good.” Takumi seemed to be holding something back, but soon Leo discovered what it was as he added, “I was actually wanting to tell you that you had some berry juice on your lip.”

“Oh!” Leo’s eyebrows shot up, and Takumi laughed as he leaned in to kiss it off. Before Leo could even comprehend what was happening, he felt Takumi gently sucking on his lip, his lips smooth against him. “Mmm…” When Takumi parted, he sighed.

“There’s still some left.” He leaned his forehead on Leo’s, and sighed as Leo rubbed his nose against his.

“Do you want me to kiss you properly?” Leo asked, and Takumi blushed.

“Yes…”

Leo let go of Takumi’s hand as he brushed his hair out of his face, then leaning in and making contact with his lips. He tasted of cream, and as Leo pulled away, Takumi immediately pulled him back in, starting to make out with him as they both deepened the kiss. Leo’s hands found themselves in Takumi’s silky hair, and Takumi’s hands ran across his dress shirt. When Takumi almost fell over, Leo gently guided them to the soft earth, and soon they were kissing on the soil. Takumi pulled at Leo’s dress shirt, and Leo stopped kissing him, face flushed.

“Do you want to go further right now?” Leo asked, his head spinning with the realisation that Takumi had just been making out with him.

“I want to take it slow,” Takumi said, trying to catch his breath, “but it’s hard when you’re setting me off…”

“That’s fair,” Leo affirmed, unbuttoning the first button on his shirt. “Should we try and do something where we don’t get too carried away?”

“Yeah,” Takumi nodded. “We have all day after all. Would you want to spar?”

“I’d love to.” Leo and Takumi begrudgingly walked to their rooms, and before Leo could enter his room, Takumi quickly pulled him into him. “Wh–” Takumi kissed him, and Leo kissed him back, feeling a burning in his stomach as they began to get caught up in it. Leo’s hands pulled Takumi’s waist closer to his, and Takumi was cradling his face when they heard footsteps rounding the corner, making them both pull apart abruptly.

“Meet you out here in five,” Takumi commanded him crisply.

“Agreed,” Leo nodded. He went into his room, not bothering to check whether Takumi had gone into his, and he pulled out his training tome. He did _not_ want to unleash Brynhildr on Takumi, lest he accidentally tear him apart, and he was about to go to the door when he noticed a sizeable lump in his trousers. He nearly laughed as he saw how much it stood out, but he figured Takumi wouldn’t mind if he came out in an… indecent state.

He exited the room, and saw the figure turn around the corner at the other end of the corridor. Phew. Takumi came out of his room soon after, and the two of them quickly made their way to the training ground, no words between them. Leo was relieved to see Takumi had an iron yumi and not the Fujin Yumi, and once they’d taken their places on the archery field, the two traded blows and hits.

It was exactly what Leo had been missing at Nohr, he realised, someone else who was fastidious about their training and technique. As each arrow grazed his body, and each spell burned fabric, the two were soon tired out as Takumi ran out of arrows and Leo felt as if his concentration would cease. They both wordlessly sat down next to each other next to one of the targets, and Leo sighed as Takumi rested his head on his shoulder.

“Good spar,” he said, catching his breath back. 

“You too,” Leo replied, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. “Nothing like Nohr.”

“Nothing like the soldiers here, and Hinoka doesn’t want to spar with me anywhere near her pegasus.” Takumi chuckled, and Leo used his other hand to stroke his hair.

Time passed, the wind gently pushing against both of them, and it wasn’t until Ryoma came outside that the two of them realised how long they’d been out there cuddling for.

“That was quite a spar,” Ryoma said, smiling down at the two tired young men. “I could see it from my study window.”

“Weren’t you supposed to be doing paperwork?” Takumi said teasingly, and Ryoma hmph’ed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sorting out legislation for the new suburb on the outskirts of the city?” Takumi made a grumbly noise, and Leo laughed.

“I can leave you to it, Takumi,” Leo offered, and Takumi sighed.

“I really ought to, but I might not see you until the afternoon,” Takumi lamented, causing Leo to smile and lean into his ear.

“Meet me in the Hot Springs this afternoon then,” Leo said calmly. Takumi nodded, and smiled.

“Don’t miss me too much, Nohrian Prince.” Leo only snorted in response, and Takumi smiled. “See you.”

“Bye, Takumi.” 

Ryoma watched their exchange with a smile on his face, and as Takumi got up, he said, “Leo, feel free to explore the palace. Nothing’s off-limits, so don’t worry about any armed guards.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, Ryoma.” He got up as well, seeing Takumi walk off in the distance, and he smiled as he slipped his tome under his arm. “I feel right at home here.”

“That’s excellent,” Ryoma said kindly. “I’m glad you’ve come as well. Takumi hasn’t looked so contented since Mother was alive.”

“Ah…” Leo paused, and frowned. “My condolences.”

“Please don’t worry yourself about it, Leo. In any case, it’s nice to see him teasing me. It’s been so long since he did that kindly.” Leo nodded, and Ryoma smiled. “In any case, I do have some paperwork I should be doing. If you need anything, you only need to ask.”

“Farewell, Ki– Ryoma.”

“Farewell, Leo.” And with that, Ryoma started on the path back to the castle. Leo looked around the grounds at the massive gardens, and decided to start there.

The day passed quickly, lunch was merely a footnote in his day, but by the afternoon, he quickly got into the hot springs. He read the sign with the rules and regulations, and felt a strange shiver at the rule dictating you must bathe nude. There was another one, about being allowed to book the baths at the discretion of the manager, so Leo quickly went to the manager and asked if he could book out the springs for the afternoon. The manager recognised him, agreed, and Leo asked if Takumi could be let in once he arrived. Once everything was sorted, Leo stripped, and made his way into the hot spring.

The spring itself felt wonderfully warm against his skin, and he paddled about before waiting for Takumi. He could understand why the Hoshidans had this tradition, and he wondered whether he could apply for the permits to build a massive bathing complex. To do this every day would be like a dream…

A while later, after Leo began to prune, a silver-haired figure burst through the door clad in only a towel. “Sorry I’m late!”

“It’s fine,” Leo said, looking at Takumi up and down. The towel only made him seem more attractive, his strong muscles exposed, and the v-line to his crotch made Leo’s eyebrows raise. “I’ll look away while you get in.”

“Thanks.” Takumi’s towel made a dropping noise as he slipped in, and Leo smiled as he felt Takumi’s very warm, very undressed body hold him from behind. “Miss me?”

“Time didn’t feel real until you showed up,” Leo said warmly, reaching around and stroking Takumi’s face with his hand. “You feel warm already…”

“I tried to finish the forms as fast as possible,” Takumi said, running his hand down Leo’s chest, making Leo exhale sharply, “and I’m so glad I’m finally here.” He kissed his neck, and Leo groaned as Takumi’s other hand slipped down his side.

“Weren’t you wanting to go slow?” Leo asked, frowning.

“I’m trying,” Takumi replied breathlessly. “It’s hard to think right now.” His hands rubbed against him, but it wasn’t until Takumi stroked the bottom of his stomach that he felt a fire start to overcome him.

“You’re turning me on,” Leo whispered as Takumi’s hand gently ascended his chest, and he shut his eyes as his hands left Takumi’s face and massaged his head, enmeshing themselves in his hair. “If you do want to go slowly, you can’t make me this aroused this fast…”

“Ugh…” Takumi’s hands pressed into him deeper, and Leo groaned as Takumi’s hand slid down his front again, this time barely touching his trimmed bush. “I don’t know if I want to or not.” His hand climbed Leo’s chest again, and Leo groaned.

“Please don’t tease me like this,” Leo pleaded quietly, feeling a part of him stiffening as Takumi’s hand descended downwards again. “If you want me, I’m yours.”

His fingers dipped lower than before, and Leo hissed as Takumi’s fingers brushed the base of his manhood. “I want you, but… I’ve never acted on my impulses like this. I want to touch you, but I want to try and take my time too.”

Takumi’s touch rose, and Leo turned around, facing him. “I don’t mind how far you want to go.” He leaned into Takumi, and Takumi paused, before meeting his lips in a kiss. His hands slid into his hair, and Takumi embraced Leo as they deepened the kiss, Leo gently licking the edges of Takumi’s lips with his tongue. Takumi opened his mouth all the way, and soon Leo’s leg wrapped around Takumi’s body as their tongues softly explored each other’s. Leo could feel Takumi hard against him, and the thought of them both being aroused by the other’s touch was enough for him to want to explode. His hands roamed across Takumi’s body, and soon Takumi parted the kiss, face flushed.

“Leo… have you ever had something in your arse before?”

“No.” He leaned into Takumi, not to kiss him, but to brush his nose against his. Takumi blushed, and gently rubbed his nose back, running his hand across Leo’s cheek while doing so.

“Right… you might not be able to fit me in, but we can always work our way up to it,” Takumi said thoughtfully. “In any case, sometimes I touch myself there, so you could try penetrating me.”

“Takumi…” Leo blushed, feeling his face warm up significantly. “Right here?”

“Later, maybe.” Takumi smiled, and pulled his head back so he could look into his eyes. “If we hold off until tonight, or we ask for dinner to be delivered to my room, then we could, but I’d rather you fuck me on a bed than the rocks around the spring.”

“Takumi… I feel the same, but I…” He moved Takumi’s hand to his shaft, unable to wait any longer, and moaned as Takumi grabbed it. “I need you.”

“Do you want to stay in here?” Takumi asked, his hand gently feeling his manhood.

“Just to warm us up,” Leo clarified, leaning in to kiss Takumi. Takumi quickly reciprocated, his mouth hot against his, and soon their hands were all over each other. Leo groaned as he felt how solid Takumi’s chest was, and how soft his hips were. Takumi’s hands kept straying to Leo’s cock, and so he ventured a touch towards Takumi’s manhood, suddenly groaning as he felt how stiff it was. It was uncut, Leo realised, and it felt nice as he stroked it, the foreskin rubbing up and down his length.

“Nngh,” Takumi said as he pulled away. “Don’t think water’s a lubricant.”

“Did that hurt?” Leo asked, his hand pulling off his cock.

“A bit.” Takumi gripped the rocks on the edge of the spring and hauled himself up, exposing his body (and erect manhood) to Leo in the process. Leo hissed, and Takumi smiled as he beckoned Leo up. “I don’t mind if you want to, though.”

Leo pulled himself up, a bit embarrassed about his state, but Takumi only inhaled as he caught sight of it. “I might, if you don’t mind.” He got his head level with Takumi’s crotch, and spat onto him, a bit shy. Takumi hissed as Leo spread the spit up and down his length with his hand, twisting and jacking him off. Leo did what he’d usually do for himself, but it felt a lot different, seeing Takumi’s mouth open, gasping for air, and his eyes shutting as he leaned backwards. Of course, it was different experiencing a handjob to giving one, but it sent a shiver down his body. His hand sped up, and Takumi gasped as he throbbed in his hand.

“Please… Leo, put your mouth on it…” Leo nodded, and gently kissed the tip, swirling his tongue around the slit. “Ahh…” He gently slid the tip into his mouth, back out again with a loud sucking noise, and then back in, his hand sliding up and down his cock all the while. “Fuck, Leo…” He continued this for a while, before sliding Takumi’s cock deeper into his mouth, his mouth tracing the ridge on the underside of his shaft. Up, down… Takumi groaned, and Leo took that to mean that he was enjoying it. He kept it up, trying to take a little bit more in each time, until he found that Takumi had filled up his mouth. He tried to push a bit further, and Takumi moaned as he felt himself gag a little bit. He pulled out, only to see Takumi looking at him with heavy lids.

“More?” Leo asked, his cock quivering underneath him.

“I’m not sure how many times I can come in one day…” Takumi groaned as Leo’s hand continued stroking his cock, and added, “I love this. I’ll let you know when I’m going to come.”

Leo nodded, “Good,” moving back down to Takumi’s cock. He slid it as far in as he could, out again, and back in, moving to take him all the way to his throat. Takumi made a guttural noise as Leo choked, once, twice, thrice… He had to pull his mouth off it quickly, but Takumi started to stroke himself as Leo brushed a stray strand of saliva off his face. He moved his hands to massage Takumi’s thighs as he went in to suck him again, and Takumi groaned as Leo bobbed up and down on him.

“Don’t stop, please,” he begged as Leo began to speed up his head movements, struggling to go as quickly as his hand had been going, but still going quickly. “Please…” Leo’s hand traced circles on his thighs with his nails, and Takumi moaned. “Ahhh…” He quickly buried Takumi’s cock in his mouth, the tip reaching his throat, and Takumi groaned as Leo felt himself choke on it again. “Fuck…”

“Mmmm,” Leo said around his cock, making Takumi cry out.

“Please, Leo…” Leo pulled his mouth off, and faced Takumi, mouth agape, chest breathing up and down quickly. “Please don’t stop, I’m turned on as fuck…”

Leo returned his mouth to his cock, and Takumi moaned as Leo kept up what he’d been doing. With each choke, Takumi cried out, and with each stroke getting quicker after the last, Leo could feel Takumi’s legs tensing.

“Is this good?” He asked, his hand bouncing up and down Takumi’s cock in a flurry of movement, wondering whether Takumi felt the same arousal that he did, pooling in his cock. He could feel it, thick and hanging between his legs, and he gently poked it towards Takumi’s hole as he stroked him, giving him an intensely aroused look as Takumi’s face flushed.

“Ahh… Leo… I don’t have any oil here, but please… later, I need you…” His voice was ragged, and Leo nodded as his head descended to Takumi’s cock. “Fuck, please…” Leo didn’t stop as his head bobbed up and down, and after he’d choked on Takumi’s cock, he heard a guttural moan from him as his balls tightened. Leo sucked harder, and Takumi grabbed Leo’s hands as Leo sped up. “Ahh… Leo…”

Soon, Leo felt Takumi tighten as he started convulsing, his head going up and down as he let out a soft high-pitched cry, and Leo began to taste salt on his tongue. Soon, shots of cum came out of Takumi, and Leo swallowed earnestly as Takumi cried out in ecstacy. 

“Leo! Aah… fuck… Leo…” He sat up once most of it was out, and Leo lifted his head off him, smiling at him. “I’m aching, but it feels incredible…”

Leo shuffled up the rocks to him, and put his arm around his waist, pulling him in. He could feel his erection pressing against Takumi’s hip, but Takumi only laughed as Leo leaned in to kiss him. It was a sweet kiss, tasting of salt, but neither of them minded. Both their bodies were spent, and even though Leo wanted to plough into Takumi’s soft arse, he knew it wasn’t the time.

“You taste incredible,” Leo admitted as they pulled away. Takumi smiled at him, and laid his forehead on Leo’s, his breath warm on him.

“Your mouth felt incredible,” Takumi responded, raising his hand to stroke Leo’s hair. Leo felt his heart beat faster, and he wanted to do nothing more than hold Takumi.

“I’m so glad I came to Hoshido,” he said softly as Takumi used his other hand to trace his cheekbones. “I didn’t know I felt this way about you until I got here.”

“I’m glad too.” Takumi gave Leo a soft smile, and Leo smiled back, enthralled by his eyes. How could he look so beautiful? His blush made him look adorable, and his hair was a bit messy, and coupled with the bow-tied ribbon he looked beyond cute. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“It’s been one day,” Leo replied with a smile, “but it’s felt like so much longer…”

Takumi nuzzled into the crook of Leo’s neck, and sighed before saying, “Yeah… I love this.”

Leo inhaled, and smiled as he detected a whiff of the same white flowers they’d smelled the day prior. He gently kissed Takumi’s forehead, and embraced him as the sun began to descend into the horizon, the warm orange light resting on both of them as they sat there in a peaceful silence.

It was only when the sun was starting to fade that they agreed to order dinner, and after dressing quickly, they made their way to Takumi’s room, still tired out from what transpired in the hot springs. They couldn’t keep the arousal off their faces if they tried, Leo’s pants only serving to titilate Takumi as they sat in his room, trying to keep things chaste as they waited for their food. But with each glance towards the other’s crotch, and each heady look into each other’s eyes, they were slowly burning towards an inevitable end. Once dinner arrived, the men ate quickly before moving the plates and ending up on the futon, kneeling across from each other.

“Your pants look painful,” Takumi noted as he dragged his hand across Leo’s bulge, making Leo bite his lip.

“I’ve softened a bit since earlier,” he said softly, not wanting Takumi to stop.

“That’s okay… I’m sure you’ll get hard again quickly.” He took his hand off, and quickly stripped himself of his clothing as Leo hissed. “I know I have.”

“I can see.” Leo looked down at Takumi’s cock, the foreskin slowly retracting as he hardened, and he felt himself ache in response. Unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt, he added, “I might need some warming up.”

Takumi’s eyebrows raised, and soon he was on his knees, crawling up the futon. “Mind if I help you with that?”

“Not at all,” Leo said breathily, watching Takumi unbutton and pull down his trousers, his smallclothes barely containing his arousal. “Goodness…”

Takumi pressed a kiss to his tip, straining against the fabric, and Leo sighed. He ran his lips up and down his length, making Leo feel as if he was going to explode, before he bit the waistband of his smallclothes and pulled it over his cock with his mouth. Leo could scarcely speak as Takumi’s lips engulfed his head, and sucked on it gently. The suction sent waves down his length, and Leo groaned as Takumi paid special attention to the tip, his tongue circling the ridge of the head as he let spit drip out of his mouth and down the shaft. His hand soon spread the saliva around, and soon he was stroking him off as his mouth made sure to pay special attention to his tip. Leo grabbed the sheets behind him as he leaned back, unable to focus as the pleasure on his head became unthinkably good.

“Aaagh,” he groaned as Takumi’s mouth slowly descended down his shaft, his tongue tracing figure-eights on his length. “Goodness, Takumi…” His mouth was slow, achingly so, and soon Leo found himself begging, “Please, more… more…”

Takumi took his mouth off, and jerked him off slowly as he looked into his eyes. “I don’t want to make you come yet.”

“I know, but…” Leo gasped as Takumi’s hand started to touch him very lightly, somehow accentuating each sensation more so than before. “Aaaah… I mean… Aaaah…”

Takumi raised an eyebrow, smiling. “You’re sensitive, aren’t you?”

“I don’t often touch myself,” Leo admitted, feeling his entire cock ache as Takumi brushed his nails down his length lightly. “This feels… so much better than my own hand.”

“The touch, my mouth, or what?” Takumi seemed curious, but he was also teasing, making Leo want to pin him down on the futon and take him. Patience was something that was not coming naturally to him at this moment, especially as Takumi started to apply more pressure.

“Everything…” Leo sighed as Takumi started to stroke faster. “Your mouth felt really good, but I… don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Give me one minute,” Takumi said, his head descending. “I want you to feel how good you made me feel.”

“Okay…” Leo said, curious at to what he meant. Takumi’s lips kissed his tip, making him throb, and then his lips slowly slid down his length. It wasn’t until Takumi’s lips were at his base that he could feel the back of his throat, and as Takumi impaled himself on his length Leo felt the softest, tightest feeling on his cock. “Aaah, fu– faaa… ahhhh…”

It felt, in short, incredible. He could feel himself throb as Takumi pressed himself in further, and soon he began to choke, sending the best shockwaves of pleasure Leo had ever felt through his cock and up his spine. As Takumi raised his mouth off his cock, Leo couldn’t hold back, and, pushing Takumi back onto the futon, he kissed him roughly, his hands getting caught in his hair. Takumi kissed back just as furiously, and he used his hand to position his cock against Leo’s. Leo moaned into his mouth as Takumi’s hand started to jack him off, and Leo stretched his hand downwards to touch Takumi’s, gently teasing it like he had done for him. Takumi groaned, and soon Leo’s body blurred into a web of pleasure, the wet sensations of Takumi’s tongue, the soft-yet-hard nature of Takumi’s cock, and the feeling of his hand on his cock, stroking him to new heights.

They parted, and Leo groaned. “Please… I don’t want to wait…”

“Yes, do it,” Takumi agreed breathlessly, spreading his legs. Leo saw, between his silver hair, his tight entrance, and as Leo positioned himself against Takumi, he bit his lip.

“Tell me what feels good, what I should do.”

“All I need,” Takumi said, his cheeks reddening at the feeling, “is for you to fuck me.” He pulled his bottle of oil from the end table, and gently emptied it onto Leo’s cock, stroking it to get the oil all over it. Leo shut his eyes and quietly groaned as Takumi’s hands spread the oil, and only opened them once Takumi’s hand ceased. “Now.”

“Of course.” Leo pushed in, and he found a bit of resistance as he pressed on, his cock slowly entering him. It was tight, and he could see Takumi bite his lip, and he asked, “Is this alright?”

“I’ve fit dildos up there, I’ll be fine,” he said, his eyebrows creasing. Leo gently presed himself in further, and he throbbed as his cock got used to the tightness of Takumi’s hole. “Fuck…”

“Mmm.” Leo began to gently thrust in and out of Takumi, going in a bit further every time, until he felt his balls against Takumi’s body. “All in.”

“It feels good,” Takumi gasped, thrusting his hips in response, and Leo looked up to see Takumi’s mouth slightly open, his lips pinker than usual.

“Should I go a bit faster?”

“Yes, yes Leo…” Leo began to speed up his thrusts, and Takumi moaned every time Leo’s cock hit the farthest point inside him. “Fuck, Leo, fuck…”

Soon, Leo was fucking Takumi properly, and Takumi groaned as his own cock slapped against his stomach. “Is that good?” Leo said, speeding up faster and faster.

“Please Leo, please just fuck me and don’t worry about what’s good, I’ll tell you.” Leo nodded, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back as he grabbed Takumi’s hips and thrust even faster. The pleasure, which he struggled to grasp, was overtaking him with each thrust as Takumi’s arsehole got slicker. It felt soft, and tight against him. He could barely think as each nerve got rubbed against by Takumi’s walls, and all he could focus on was the need to keep going, to make Takumi cry out, to come inside him…

Time felt elastic as Leo began to moan, each one feeling as if it was agonisingly long, but so fleeting, and soon his thrusts became more manic, desperate for release. He was aware of Takumi crying out as he sped up, banging into his prostate, and soon Leo cried out loudly as he felt Takumi tighten around him, then release.

“Gods… Takumi…” Leo could barely speak as he felt the waves of tightness wash over his cock. “That’s so good…”

Takumi moaned and breathily replied, “I can’t think, please… more… I feel like I might… aah…”

Leo sped up as much as he could without falling out of his body, and Takumi groaned. He couldn’t speak as he felt everything tighten again, but this time Takumi began to moan. There was little warning as Takumi’s cock suddenly shot out ropes of cum across Leo’s chest, and Leo moaned as he felt each strand land on him.

“Gods, that good?” Leo asked Takumi, opening his eyes to see Takumi nod, struggling to talk himself. “Good… I think I’m close too.”

Each thrust made him feel thicker and thicker, and soon Leo was crying out a warning that he was about to come, and with Takumi’s thrusts he found himself over the edge, feeling as if he was falling and rising all at once. His mouth screamed, he was vaguely aware, but he felt himself exploding inside Takumi, making Takumi groan as it started to leak out of him. His cock had never felt so good, and as Leo pulled out, he saw the result of his orgasm. Takumi’s arsehole was coated in creamy white, with cum dripping out steadily.

“Fuck,” Takumi said breathlessly. “It’s never felt that good before…”

“I’ve never come that hard,” Leo said, lying down on the futon next to him. Takumi turned to him, and smiled as Leo caught his breath back.

“Good,” Takumi said softly. “You looked irresistible when you were coming.”

“You felt irresistible.” Leo cupped Takumi’s face in his hands, and Takumi smiled, stretching his hands to Leo’s shoulders.

“Can we do this again, as soon as possible?”

“Of course.”

They snuggled into each other on the futon, and soon Leo found himself falling asleep. He let himself fall into it, and, in the arms of his lover, he found a peace he’d never known prior.

* * *

Xander and Sakura’s wedding happened a few months later, Sakura’s stomach suspiciously round as she walked down the aisle with Ryoma. Takumi and Leo were sitting on the Hoshidan side of the shrine with Hinoka and Camilla, and they held hands throughout the ceremony.

Sakura had not been on Leo’s mind after his coupling with Takumi, and it wasn’t until Odin and Niles had hastily traveled to the Hoshidan palace that Leo realised he’d forgotten to inform them he’d left. However they understood, and after Odin had caught Takumi giving him a blowjob in the stables, their coupling became an open secret among the nobles. Hinoka and Camilla were not surprised, as it turned out Leo was quite loud during his first time, and soon Leo officially asked Takumi to become his fiancee, realising that he truly loved no other.

Xander had taken the news extremely well, thankful his brother wasn’t trying to steal his to-be wife, and promised to welcome Takumi like one of his own siblings whenever he came to Nohr. Elise was ecstatic, and asked if she could plan the wedding whenever it came around. Leo had talked her down gently, saying that their wedding would have to come after Xander and Sakura’s, and besides, he and Takumi wanted a quiet affair. Elise could plan her own blow-out wedding later.

Takumi squeezed his hand, and Leo looked over at his lovely fiancee as Xander and Sakura recited their vows. “I love you,” he mouthed, a smile on his face.

“I love you too,” Leo mouthed back, feeling tears prickle at his eyes.

They wanted to get married in the summer, quietly and peacefully in northern Hoshidan territory, and honeymoon in Elibe if travel permitted. They wanted kids, and Leo had a potion from Odin which should allegedly work something out, and Takumi had found it hilarious when Odin offered, until he realised he was serious. Oboro had offered to sew them suits fit for princes, and Hinata wanted to be Takumi’s best man. Niles was rather quiet about the whole affair, but soon Leo realised he had his eye on the kitsune in the Hoshidan court, Kaden, and left Niles to pursue him.

When Xander and Sakura left the shrine temple, Leo and Takumi got up to follow them as the other multitudes of guests waited for the nobles to leave. As they walked down the aisle, Leo felt his heart race as he clasped his hand in Takumi’s, knowing that one day he would be all his. Even though they wouldn’t wed in a shrine, it didn’t matter, so long as Takumi was there beside him.

Their family was outside, talking to each other excitedly. Elise had brought along Effie, who everyone suspected was courting her, and Ryoma had invited Saizo for “purely protective measures,” which nobody believed but everyone played along with. Corrin and Charlotte were there, being about as subtle about their horniness as freight trains, and Azura had come along with Kaze, one of the Hoshidan ninjas. Leo looked around his family, and smiled as he saw everyone together, happy.

“Come,” he said to Takumi. “Let’s enjoy today.”

“Five months ago, you would never have said that,” Takumi replied slyly, taking Leo’s other hand. “Here we are.”

“I’m so glad I came to Hoshido,” Leo said softly, pressing his nose against Takumi’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Takumi gently kissed him, and Leo reciprocated, before Takumi pulled away. “We should probably start talking to people, before they start talking about us.”

“Good plan.” They walked towards their family with smiles on their faces, and with their hearts full, there was nothing that could come between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and if you want, leave kudos or a comment! I hope you're all having a great day :)


End file.
